Transcripción de Pilot (inglés)
Lo siguiente es la transcripción de Pilot en ingles: __TOC__ Dialogo :Sheldon: Are you still mad about the sperm bank? :Leonard: No. :Sheldon: You wanna hear an interesting thing about stairs? :Leonard: Not really. :Sheldon: If the height of a single step is off as more than 2 millimetres, most people will trip. :Leonard: I don't care... 2 milimet...?, that doesn't seem right. :Sheldon: No, it's true, I did a series of experiments when I was 12; my father broke his clavicle. :Leonard: Is that why they sent you to boarding school? :Sheldon: No, that was a result of my work with lasers. :Leonard: New neighbor? :Sheldon: Evidently. :Leonard: Significant improvement over the old neighbor. :Sheldon: 200-pound transvestite with a skin condition?, yes, she is. :Woman: Oh, hi. :Leonard: Hi. :Sheldon: Hi. :Leonard: Hi. :Sheldon: Hi. :Woman: Hi? :Leonard: We don't mean to interrupt, we live across the hall. :Woman: Oh, that's nice. :Leonard: Oh, w..., a..., w..., we don't live together, we..... We live together, but in, separate, heterosexual bedrooms. :Woman: Oh, OK, guess I'm you're new neighbour. Penny. :Leonard: Uh, Leonard, Sheldon. :Penny: Hi. :Leonard: Hi. :Sheldon: Hi. :Penny: Hi. :Leonard: Hi. :Leonard: Well, uh, oh, welcome to the building. :Penny: Oh, thank you, maybe we can have coffee sometime. :Leonard: Oh, great. :Penny: Great. :Sheldon: Great. :Leonard: Great. Well, uh, bye. :Penny: Bye. :Sheldon: Bye. :Leonard: Bye. ---- :Penny: So, what do you guys do for fun around here? :Sheldon: Well today, we tried masturbating for money. ---- :(Leonard and Sheldon are about to get Penny's T.V. from her ex-boyfriend, Kurt. They're about to talk to the intercom.) :Leonard ': Now let me do the talking.'' :'''Kurt ': Yeah.'' :'''Leonard: ': Hi, I'm Leonard and this is Sheldon. :Sheldon ': Hello'' :'''Leonard ': Ah! Uh, just... (To Kurt via intercom) We're here to pick up Penny's T.V.'' :'''Kurt ': Get Lost.'' :'''Sheldon ': OK, well, thanks for your time.'' ---- :(After being refused entry into the building by Kurt, Sheldon and Leonard manage to get into the building after some girl scouts selling cookies enter and the guys sneak in after them before the door closes. They then arrive at Kurt's door. When the two see what Kurt looks like (a big, strong and tough guy), they get nervous.) :'''Kurt: Yeah. :Leonard: Hi. I'm Leonard and that's Sheldon. :Sheldon: From the intercom. :Kurt: How the hell did you get in the building? :Sheldon: Tell him about our IQ. :Sheldon: Leonard. :Leonard: Yes? :Sheldon: My mom bought me those pants. :Leonard: I'm sorry. :Sheldon: You're gonna have to call her. ---- (After Penny has just met Howard and Raj, she slumps down on the couch next to Rajesh.) :Penny: ''(To Raj): So, you guys work with Leonard and Sheldon at the university?'' :'(Raj doesn't answer and just continues to eat his food.) :Penny'': 'I'm sorry? Do you speak English? :'''Howard:'' Oh, he speaks English, he just can't speak to women.'' :Penny:'' Oh. Why?'' :Howard'': He's kind of a nerd. (starts talking smooth) Juice Box?'' ---- Penny: (after seeing Leonard and Sheldon pantsed) I'm so sorry. I really thought if you guys went instead of me, he wouldn't be such an ass. Leonard: No, it was a valid hypothesis. Sheldon: That, was a valid hypo--what is happening to you? Véase También *Pilot *Transcripción de Pilot *Transcripción de Pilot (español latino) *Transcripción de Pilot (español) Categoría:Transcripciones en inglés